ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Argute Loafers
how exactly does weathers effect these specific strategems? just having any weather triggers the enchancement or is it linked to whatever spell you are casting? ie. sandstorm while casting stoneskin. Beanie 02:38, 11 December 2008 (UTC) well from what's posted it makes the job rely more on casting the proper weather effect to correspond with the spell. i think that overkill on the job as it's penalized enough switch from 1 arts to another. If what the page says now is true, these are utterly inferior to the AF- 9 fast cast always (and 5% faster recast) vs. 10% shorter cast time (vs not having the item on) only when u use a stratagem, and only when the weather is right. Tahngarthortalk- 03:32, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Considering SCH can cast weather on itself, that's not a huge deal, and this could affect recast as well since Celerity and Alacrity do that as well. Also, does the Stratagem have to be active, or do these shoes activate whenever weather is up, regardless of currently applied Stratagems? I'm sure they do have to be up, but the current text doesn't explicitly state that and I don't have firsthand knowledge. Mikauk 01:39, 21 December 2008 (UTC) The argute lofers have to be on *while casting a spell* with the strategem active. It's NOT when you use the strategem, it's when you cast the spell that consumes it. Tahngarthortalk- 05:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Just to anyone who thinks these have no value: Celerity/Alacrity ignore any fast cast/haste effects. That includes art reduction and the AF boots effect. It was always a 50% reduction in cast/recast until now, now you can achieve a 60% reduction on cast/recast. Very useful when used in combination with Accession. --Grm88 04:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) You can still argue fast cast is better because it reduces recast, not just casting time. You're still going to get the shorter recast (at least, it appears to be the case) even if you use alacrity. Chances are, for most spells you're casting, you're going to want to be wearing something that buffs that spell; given that these offer nothing but MP and Healing Magic skill (useless) in this department, you're going to want to cast in something better. Despite the strategem buff being more meaningful than I may have let on, these are still pretty much inferior to the AF feet (as well as uglier). You can argue pretty easily that even enmity -2 is better than the healing magic skill.Tahngarthortalk- 05:30, 4 February 2009 (UTC) The only real reason I can see why these might be macroed in is in emergency Curing situations. Or ganking on [Tabula Rasa like when I solo Notorious Monsters. Not sure but it feels like [Tabula Rasa seems to go so quickly which can make the timing of [Stratagems difficult in addition to having the spell timers ready when you spam your nukes. When i look at these i don't get mad or upset at SE for them being complete crap, because compared to other jobs SCH Relic is 4/5 amazing pieces. you can try and find a scenario where these would come in handy but theyre just impratical, because the only time i use the fast cast strategems are for speedy enfeebs or to save a tank with a cure bomb. in most cases tho i have time to cast an enfeeb and wouldnt have the corresponding weather, could use mebbe use this for curing because i do often use Auroastorm, but honestly not worth taking up the slot, just look at these as a junk piece tht hey gives healing skill +7, if you have em and dont have ne better feet use em for main healing, otherwise just hold on to em for the claim ticket Chocobocharmer 18:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Alacrity is in fact very useful in a number of situations, particularly if you are kiting an NM solo or otherwise have hate, these will allow you to nuke more safely than without. An example of this would be that while kiting I can use these with Hailstorm up and my Blizzard III will go off at about 40%. If using Argute Mortarboard + Scholar's Loafers + Veela Cape the same Blizzard III will go off at about 50%. I would also assume that like the AF feet, these do not have to be on when the spell finishes but only during precast, allowing you to use the shoes of your choice for damage. They may also stack with the "Grimoire enhancement" on Argute Mortarboard as the spell seemed to go off at a lower % than the expected 40% when I tried it though it could have been lag, I'll try again later. For the record, these are very useful under specific circumstances: namely when soloing, and particularly in abyssea where +25% movement speed (on Atma of Ambition) allows for kite/helix solos on mobs that have up to +25% themselves, meaning they close the distance from max cast range to melee range faster than most traditionally solo-able mobs. Combined with AF2 head, /RDM, some Fast Cast gear, and atma, your helix will go off almost instantaneously. Although completely worthless in most standard party situations, these feet can be an enormous help in certain solos. --Magicide Asura 12:59, October 6, 2010 (UTC)